Scar's love OneShot
by The Super Shepherd
Summary: Scar is alone at the moonlight howl and doesn't have anyone to love. Then he falls for someone who has the same feeling. One shot. Contains some violence. Slash.


**Scar's POV**

I was upset. How come everyone has a mate except me? Lilly has Garth. Eve has Winston. Can-do has Hutch. Humphrey has Kate. Tony has Terra. Even Claw has Sweets. I sighed. What's wrong with me? Why doesn't anyone love me? I just kept pounding on the tree. I clawed at it and bit it to rip the bark off. I just want love. They don't have to be strong, big, or handsome. I just want someone to love me.

Then I heard sobs. These sobs made my heart sad. Who did they belong to? I followed the sound and it was on the other side of the bush. The sobs belonged to a male and someone I know. I peeked through the bushes and see Humphrey crying his eyes out. Humphrey was a close friend. He was nice, caring, and good at peacekeeping. Why was he crying though. I walked out of the bushes and towards him. The more he cried the more I became depressed. I hated seeing him like this.

When I was close enough I called out softly. "Humphrey." He jumped and looked at me as he tried to hide his tears. "Oh. Scar. What are you doing?" He asked. I walked up to him. "What's wrong. You can tell me." I said in a gentle voice. That's when he began crying again. I hug him and try to comfort him. He cried for five minutes straight until he calmed down. I licked the tears away and said. "It's just us. You can tell me." He looked up at me as I let go of him. "Okay. Kate hates me. I thought she loved me. But I was wrong." He said completely depressed as I saw claw marks on his body he was trying to hide. "Humphrey. She hits you?" I asked completely shocked. They seemed so happy together. I knew that they were even childhood friends. And they are the ones that broke the law. Yet Kate was treating him like this. My anger started to build up inside me. Luckily I hid my anger since Humphrey was in front of me and needed comfort. Then he nodded. "Why didn't you tell anyone?" I asked. He looked down. "Because she said she would make it worse and finish me before anyone could help me. And if I don't mate with her tonight..." He trailed off. I couldn't let that happen. "Don't worry Humphrey. I won't let her near you at all cost." I said in a protective voice. He smiled and nuzzled my neck. "Thanks Scar." He said. I didn't mind his affection. I actually enjoy it.

"Scar. There's something I need to tell you." He said. I listen with both ears. "What is it?" I asked. He walked up to me and rubbed his head against mine. I'm bisexual. And ever since I met you Kate wasn't the only one that I had my eyes on. What I'm trying to say is...I love you." He said before he kissed me. It was quick, but passionate. I didn't know what to say.

Then suddenly I felt something hit me hard and cause me to go flying a few ft away. It was Kate and she was furious. She looked at Humphrey. "You piece of shit!" She said. Humphrey backed up. "Kate I..." He was cut off. "Stup up!" She said before punching him in the face. Then she started clawing at his side and bit him as he whined and whimpered in pain.

"NO!" I screamed. I made a promise and I'm gonna keep it. I charged at her and sent her into a tree. Then I decided to give this bitch what she deserved. I began to punch her in the face multiple times and slaped her with my claws unsheathed. I punched her in the gut five times before grabbing her right paw with my jaws and begin to twist it. "Apologize!" I said with her paw in my mouth. "I'm...sorry I abused you Humphrey." She said in pain. "Louder!" I said. "I'm sorry I abused you Humphrey!" She said. This started to get the attention of the pack. "LOUDER! FOR EVERYONE TO HEAR!" I shouted as I broke her paw. "I'M SORRY I ABUSED YOU HUMPHREY!" She screamed in pain and started crying. I released her broken paw, but I broke her left hind leg. "That's for everything else!" I said as I walked towards Humphrey. Eve was checking on him. "Is he okay?" I asked full of worry. Eve looked at me and said. "Yes. Thanks to you." Winston and Tony walked out of the crowd. "Scar. What happened?" Tony asked.

I began to tell them how Kate has been treating Humphrey and it shocked Eve, Winston, and Lilly. They couldn't believe Kate would do something like this. Then it enraged not only them, but Tony, Terra, Hutch, Can-do, Garth, the entire pack. Three wolves grabbed Kate and brought her to the crowd as they give her the rest of her punishment. She screamed in pain, but her family didn't care just like me. We all knew that she brought this on herself. I looked and saw Humphrey crying from the pain and it broke my heart so bad I felt like I wanted to cry forever. I picked him up gently and took him to his den.

When we arrived I gently set him down and lay down next to him. He looked at me and scooted closer. "Scar." He said. "Yes Humphrey?" I asked looking at him. He blushed and said. "I know this is going far, but can we...you know...have some fun." At first I thought he wanted to play a game, then I pieced it together and blushed when I realized what he meant. "Are you sure? Cause I don't wanna hurt you." I said with a lot of care for him. Yes I wanted this, but not if it was gonna hurt him. He sat up and started giving me a begging face with really cute eyes. God who could say no. "Okay. Only because I can't say no to you." I said as I got up. I layed my back on the wall as he grabs my sheath. I gasp, then he started shaking it and pulling on it slowly. Then when I was at my full 30 in erection he grabbed it and started going up and down on it. I was panting and whimpering in pleasure. I never had anyone on me and I knew I wouldn't last since he was touching my cock. Then my pleasure increased as he kissed my shaft. I moaned and panted as he began to lick it slowly up to the tip. He closed his lips around it before sliding down to take in and suck my cock. I panted as I layed my head on the ground and look at the ceiling of the cave. Then he got what he wanted. I reached my climax and came inside his mouth. He swallowed as much as possible every time my cum filled his mouth. I picked him up as I stood on my hind legs. "Scar?!" He said in a little panic. I began licking his balls to calm him down. He whimpered in pleasure as I began to suck on his furry orbs. They were big and heavy like my. He panted as I licked his dick before I started sucking on it. It was a pretty good taste. I lower him which sent his entire member into my mouth then lifted him higher to get most of it at. I kept lowering and raising him to slided his penis in and out of my mouth. Then he came on my face, before I licked the cum away. I lay my back against the wall and lowered him until my tip touched his anus. "You ready?" I asked. "Yes. Just do it please." He begged before I slowly slid him down which got my cock inside his tight ass. I grunted as I slid him down slowly trying not to hurt him. When he was literally sitting on my knot he layed on my chest as I let his body adjust to having me in him. When he ready I pulled out and pulled him down as I thrusted back in which caused my knot to slap his anus hard. "Faster." He said as I happily did. O pulled out and slammed in his ass harder and faster. He was panting really fast as I thrusted into tight ass endless. I kept speeding up as he moaned from his pleasure. I panted from feeling such a tight ass around my dick. Then we reached our climax. He came on my chest and face as I filled him up to where it felt there was no room inside his ass. I lied down on my back as Humphrey buries himself into my fur. "I love you Scar." He said as he nuzzles my neck. I kissed his nose before saying. "I love you too Humphrey." Then we drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
